Tears of Faith
by Take
Summary: shounen ai; When duty calls, will love survive? - This is more introspective than angst. C&C's welcomed


1 *Standard disclaimers*  
  
**Yaoi**  
  
2  
  
3 Tears of Faith: Crucify My Love  
  
Take (February 1999)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If my love is blind  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it sets me free  
  
Never know Never trust  
  
"That love should see a color"  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it should be that way  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kurama:  
  
Before I was human, I had no idea it was possible to feel this strongly about anyone, especially another male. Social standards in the Makai are much more relaxed than the Ningenkai's, but I always thought I'd eventually end up with a female. Ah well, Inari is a god of mischievous humor.  
  
Kaasan taught me that love is not binding – at least not in a bad way. She taught me that it can be blind; love is love, regardless of sex or race, and that it should be nurtured, not killed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Swing the heartache  
  
Feel it inside out  
  
When the wind cries  
  
I'll say goodbye  
  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
  
To reach out for eternity  
  
Where's the answer  
  
Is this forever  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hiei:  
  
I look down from where I stand atop the phone pole, watching with detachment as the various ningen hurry along, eyes ahead and intent on their destinations. They never notice me as they move about their lives.  
  
There's a tight feeling in my chest, radiating outward. I received my summons last night on the cry of the wind; I'm to report back to Mukuro. I am to leave Kurama again. The agreement I have with Mukuro allows for my many returns to the Ningenkai, but it makes parting with Kurama no less painful.  
  
I can't help but wonder how long either of us can keep up with this being constantly separated. But I know one thing; Kurama will be here when I get back.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Like a river flowing to the sea  
  
You'll be miles away, and I will know  
  
I know I can deal with the pain  
  
No reason to cry  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kurama:  
  
He has that look in his eyes again, the one that tells me that he's going to leave soon.  
  
I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with Hiei; after all, I was his friend first…I just didn't care. I can deal with his absences – maybe not as gracefully as I'd like to, but I get by. It makes the time he spends with me all the more precious.  
  
I know he'll be back; he promised me – and Hiei always keeps his word.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If my love is blind  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it sets me free  
  
Never know never trust  
  
"That love should see a color"  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it should be that way  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hiei:  
  
My quarters in Mukuro's stronghold are…interesting; nothing like the Ningenkai. It's a much more dangerous life here, partly due to my personal life, now. It seems like half the Makai is opposed to my association with Kurama, Yomi being first in line. Mukuro doesn't care unless it affects my performance as her heir. Yuusuke…actually, I was surprised at his easy acceptance of how things stood. He's more open-minded than he looks.  
  
My mind goes back to the 'talk' I had with Yomi's ambassador earlier today. It's a pity he threatened Kurama; threats to myself I can handle, but no one touches my fox. We're sending him back to Yomi tomorrow; I hope the box was big enough – not that there was much of him left. He opened his mouth at the wrong time. Mukuro understood; she might not have liked my method of shutting him up, but she understood.  
  
Nothing is keeping me from Kurama, ever.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'Til the loneliness shadows the sky  
  
I'll be sailing down and I will know  
  
I know I can clear clouds away  
  
Oh is it a crime to love  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kurama:  
  
I received a message from Yomi today, warning me to break off with Hiei - 'for my own good'. Knowing Yomi, he probably told something similar to Hiei. Knowing Hiei, he probably sent the messenger back in a box.  
  
Why is it a crime to love him? Is it so wrong? All I want to do is be with him, is it too much to ask?  
  
I'm going to ignore Yomi's 'advice'. What can he do to me that hasn't been done before? Retract my dubious honor of being his 'heir'? I never wanted the responsibility in the first place. Hurt me? Done that. Hurt the people I love? Yomi knows full well the price for that.  
  
I love Hiei, and nothing is going to stop me from being with him.  
  
~Owari~  
  
****  
  
Notes: Arrrgh, what's wrong with me?! This is supposed to be an experiment in angst, dammit! 


End file.
